<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Mistletoe by SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280439">Operation Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo/pseuds/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo'>SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Haikyuu [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo/pseuds/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the team concoct a convoluted scheme to figure out if Akaashi and Bokuto are finally dating, Bokuto and Akaashi make their own plans to mess with their teammates. What ensues next are a series of extremely poorly executed plans, a devious bet, and a mistletoe kiss that no one would soon forget. But what else could be expected from these crazy boys with the rush of all that Christmas spirit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Haikyuu [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of squeaking shoes and volleyballs hitting the ground resounded throughout the entire gym. Though the sky was overcast and threatened the first snowfall of the season, the inside of the gym might as well have been the Serengeti for how hot and sticky it was. Still, the Fukurodani players inside trained hard as it was their last day of practice before Christmas break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!” Bokuto shouted as Komi perfectly received the opposing team’s spike. “Put it up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi shuffled to the side until he was right underneath the floating ball. He lifted his hands above his head and quickly glanced to Bokuto, Konoha, and Washio who were all gearing up for a spike. In the background, he could hear the opposing team shouting to go up for a block at the ends of either side of the net. The ball above Akaashi’s head fell, at first in slow motion, then like lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Akaashi committed to the play in his mind, and he jumped up to set. But as soon as he felt the ball touch his fingers, he pushed the ball back over the net. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the opposing team’s two, backrow players diving forwards, but just a split second too late. A moment later, the ball bounced onto the ground, and the shrill sound of a whistle pierced through the air while the boys on Akaashi’s team screamed in triumph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awesome!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accolades filled the air, and Akaashi turned to his teammates with a smile. But, before he could respond to any of them, he was all but tackled and lifted off the ground by a strong pair of arms encircling his waist. The world started to spin as Bokuto whipped Akaashi around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto, you’re gonna drop him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was all that Akaashi heard when, in the most unsurprising turn of events, Bokuto lost his footing and fell backwards, crashing onto the hard gym floors with a heartstopping thud, Akaashi still in his arms. Akaashi just barely braced for the impact but still fell harshly onto his elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” Akaashi quietly muttered, wincing slightly at his throbbing elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hurt,” Bokuto groaned, letting go of Akaashi and rolling onto his back. Then, he started to laugh, joining his other teammates who were all in absolute stitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-- you guys-- okay?” Komi gasped, extending a hand out to Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Akaashi replied, taking his hand and pulling himself up onto his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad, Akaashi,” Bokuto sheepishly chuckled. Akaashi threw the apologetic boy a small scowl, to which Bokuto tried to laugh off. Unsuccessfully. “Are you hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Akaashi pointedly replied, still scowling at Bokuto. The rest of the boys’ laughter finally settled down to just smirks and chuckles, and Akaashi gave a grand sigh before helping Bokuto up and asking, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bleeding,” Bokuto replied with a nervous smile, lifting his arm up to show a rather painful looking court burn that was starting to ooze droplets of blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” Konoha scoffed, clapping Bokuto on the back. “Tell Nurse Jun we said hey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Bokuto laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Akaashi sighed, already turning towards the doors of the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Bokuto chimed, walking away side by side with Akaashi and bumping the setter lightly with his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the players watched as Akaashi explained to the coach that Bokuto needed to go to the nurse. Though they were too far away to hear the exact conversation, they all had an inkling of exactly the kind of conversation ensuing between the two players and their coach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto, you absolute moron,” Konoha muttered under his breath in an ad-lib of what their frustrated coach was probably saying. “You could’ve killed Akaashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, coach,” Komi continued, his voice exaggeratedly high pitched as he ad-libbed for Bokuto who appeared quite embarrassed and distraught. “How else should I have congratulated our beautiful and amazing setter who I’m too much of a wimp to ask out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san,” Saruki exasperatedly chided in an almost perfect impression of Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Akaaaaaashi,” Komi replied as they watched Bokuto turn to Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure he didn’t break anything,” Konoha demanded, imitating what the coach was probably saying to Akaashi. “Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessir,” Saruki sighed in another perfect Akaashi impression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of their imagined conversation between Akaashi, Bokuto, and their coach, the boys watched in wrapped amusement while Bokuto and Akaashi left the gym. When their coach dropped his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head, the rest of the boys started to laugh. But just as the players were about to return to their practice, Komi turned their attention back to Bokuto who had just slung his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder before disappearing through the gym doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Are they </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating now?” Komi asked, turning to his teammates in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Konoha dismissed with a wave of his hand. “It took that dunce a whole month to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Akaashi without blushing. Plus, I don’t think Akaashi’s ever really shown any interest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think so?” Saruki asked, glancing around at his other teammates. There was a mixed reaction from all the boys. “I mean. I kinda overheard Akaashi telling this one girl who asked him out that he already had someone he liked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he meant Bokuto?” Konoha replied, eyes wide in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Bokuto has a chance then?” Komi asked, equally in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He didn’t say who, he just said there was someone,” Saruki explained, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be Bokuto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No lie, I hope it’s Bokuto,” Konoha mused, hanging his hands off the back of his neck. “Poor guy’s been pining over Akaashi since he joined the team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could ask Rai?” Komi suggested. “I bet she would know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I doubt she’ll just tell us,” Konoha replied, with a small frown. “Remember the last time we asked her how to deal with Bokuto’s little tantrums?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” all the boys collectively muttered as their heads filled with the memory of Rai requiring them to be guinea pigs for her thermodynamics presentation in exchange for that piece of information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t ask her,” Saruki admitted with a shudder. “It took weeks for my eyebrows to grow back after that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m actually pretty invested now,” Komi replied, a smile forming on his lips. “I wanna know if they’re dating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you guys talking about?” a voice suddenly asked. The boys all turned to see that their two managers were walking up to them, a curious look in both of their eyes. “Why aren’t you practicing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just wondering if Bokuto and Akaashi are dating or not,” Konoha replied. “Do you guys know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls exchanged glances quickly before turning to the boys and shaking their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anyone other than Rai who would know?” Komi asked, looking around at everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My second guess would be Kuroo,” Konoha started. “But I have a feeling he’s gonna have conditions too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would,” Komi muttered, crossing his arms in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just ask Bokuto,” Saruki suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,”  Yukie slowly started with a growing smirk. “We could make a bet out of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Konoha replied, a devilish smirk spreading on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in the spirit of Christmas,” Yukie said, glancing at Kaori with a mischievous smile. “Let’s make a bet on whether or not Bokuto and Akaashi would kiss under a mistletoe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that prove that they’re dating?” Komi asked, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Kaori mused, tilting her head to the side. “If they don’t kiss, then chances are they aren’t dating. But, if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss, then chances are that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they kiss but aren’t dating,” Yukie added with a smirk, “then it can be our Christmas present to Bokuto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I like that,” Komi replied with an excited smile. “But let’s make it so that we try to get them to kiss. If they start dating before the next tournament, then it’ll be easier for Akaashi to get Bokuto to stay in the zone during matches.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft murmurs broke out among the players and their managers at the suggestion. Then, collectively, they all agreed to the proposition both out of hopes that Komi’s prediction would come true and out of wanting Bokuto to finally make a move on their rather stoic setter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s agreed. Commence Operation Mistletoe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I have no sympathy for you,” Rai indignantly said, pulling away her bag of sweets from the greedy Bokuto. “It’s your fault for being a dipshit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Bokuto pleaded, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout while he dramatically rubbed the bandage over his elbow. “Just one. It’ll soothe my aching elbow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some ice,” Rai replied, taking a candy out of the bag and popping it into her mouth. “Or, better yet, work on your balance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rai and Bokuto were sitting in their classroom, their desks turned to face each other and their lunch spread out over both desktops. It was the middle of lunch and, while they both usually sat outside for lunch, the cold weather prompted the both of them to stay inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna tell your dad you’re being mean to me,” Bokuto threatened, slumping back in his chair and crossing his arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Rai overdramatically exclaimed, feigned horror on her face. “Not my dad. Whatever will I do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raaaaiiiiiii, come on,” Bokuto pleaded, leaning his chest on the desk and resting his chin on his empty sandwich wrapping. “Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Rai finally caved. Bokuto gave a triumphant smile and opened his mouth wide, his chin still resting on the desk. Rai scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a candy out of her bag and popped it into Bokuto’s mouth. “Is the baby happy now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very,” Bokuto replied with a nod, moving the candy into his cheek. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto and Rai laughed and continued to banter back and forth until the classroom door flew open and made the two players jump. They both looked over to see  a disheveled looking Akaashi being held in place by Komi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto!” Komi shouted, pointing straight at Bokuto. “Emergency team meeting, Konoha wants to quit the team!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Bokuto and Rai both exclaimed, jumping up from their seats and rushing towards Komi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on, we’re having an intervention,” Komi said, tugging Akaashi’s arm and pulling the setter away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rai and Bokuto followed Komi and Akaashi down the hall, throwing questions at the libero and getting no response. Akaashi also tried to get in a question or two, but was too disoriented by being dragged around to put more than two coherent words together. The four volleyball players weaved through the halls of the school until they came upon the closed door to the music room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The team’s already here,” Komi huffed, letting Akaashi go and turning to Rai and Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he wanna quit?” Rai asked, taking a step towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Komi could respond, Bokuto pushed past the three players and threw open the door. Inside was the entire Fukurodani boy’s team, all staring in shock at Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does Konoha wanna quit?” Bokuto demanded, striding into the room with two large steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly looked around the room, expecting an answer from one of his stunned teammates. But they all remained silent. Furrowing his eyebrows, Bokuto looked around the room once more waiting for someone to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Bokuto finally asked, looking around then behind him to see that Rai and Komi, who were both standing in the doorway, were staring straight above their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looked up and saw a messily made, but still very obvious, paper mache mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway and directly over the two liberos. Bokuto stared in shocked silence for just a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rai-- your--face,” Bokuto gasped before doubling over and tightly clutching his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Rai threatened, casting Bokuto and the rest of the boys a dark glare before turning to a completely red faced Komi. “What the hell, Komi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… I… what?” Komi sputtered, his face turning a violent shade of red as he desperately looked around at his teammates. “Guys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on your own there, buddy,” Sarkui replied with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give her a peck and run,” Konoha suggested, curling his lips in in a desperate attempt not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Komi exclaimed, looking nervously at a very annoyed Rai.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, what’s wrong, Komi?” Bokuto asked, finally calming down from his fit of laughter. “Is Rai not pretty enough to kiss?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Komi exclaimed, once again glancing nervously at Rai while his blush darkened. Then, he desperately looked around at his team as he sputtered, “I just… I… what’s happening right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Komi,” Bokuto egged on, clapping Komi on the back. “It’s in the spirit of Christmas! Just give her a kiss and be done with it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Komi started, looking at Rai and gawking in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rai exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, turned to Komi, squished his cheeks between her hands, and gave the flustered and red-faced boy a peck on the lips before letting him go and glaring at Bokuto. Bokuto, in the meanwhile, was laughing hysterically at the scene along with the rest of his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I leave now?” Akaashi interrupted, courting everyone’s attention and looking thoroughly confused and uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll come with you,” Bokuto chuckled, walking through the middle of Rai and Komi to Akaashi. Glancing over his shoulder, Bokuto threw Rai a wicked smirk and wink. “Don’t have too much fun, now, kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rai gave Bokuto a mocking look and flipped him off, making Bokuto laugh once more. Akaashi sighed and bid his farewells to his team, and he and Bokuto left down the hallway, leaving behind a  flustered Komi, deeply annoyed Rai, and a disappointed team. Once Bokuto and Akaashi were out of earshot, Rai pushed Komi further into the room and slid the door shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly,” Rai started, giving each member of the team a pointed glare before turning to Komi. “Your lips are super chapped. I recommend Burt’s Bees. And secondly.” Rai turned to the rest of the group while Komi turned purple. There was a brief pause as everyone flinched in what they were sure would be a threat of a vicious prank. “That was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>poorly</span>
  </em>
  <span> executed plan I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Komi asked, looking in shock at Rai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Rai sighed, shaking her head incredulously. “Seriously? A surprise mistletoe attack? Come on, I expected better from a fourth ranked national team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Komi’s the one who fucked it up,” Konaha accused, pointing at Komi. “Why’d you bring Rai? It would’ve worked perfectly if you hadn’t brought her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she would come!” Komi tried to defend himself, holding his hands up protectively  in front of him while glancing nervously at Rai. Thankfully, his blush had died down a little. But only a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way,” Rai interjected, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. “That was incredibly lame, and I’m ashamed to call you guys my friends. Have you learned nothing from my pranks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In our defense,” Sarkui started, jumping off the desk he was sitting on and taking a step forward. “We thought of this plan in between class periods. So, we didn’t have much time to prep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Rai started, crossing her arms again. “It was still a fail, and I’m disappointed in all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Komi sighed. There was a short and tense silence until Komi finally asked with a wince, “Can you help us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rai paused a moment, hummed, and pursed her lips before breaking out into a cheshire grin. “Absolutely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto stood leaning against the side of the school building just a few steps away from the exit. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck to keep out the cold winter air, and he wore a neon green beanie snuggly on his head. He was staring down at his phone, scrolling through his Instagram when the door opened. Looking up, he saw a group of students leaving the building followed by Akaashi and Rai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bokuto said, standing up straight and slipping his phone back into his pocket. He smiled as the duo walked up to him then broke out into a wicked smirk when he looked at Rai. “So, how do you think Kuroo’s gonna react when he finds out that you kissed Komi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Rai scoffed, her breath coming out in white, wispy clouds as the trio started walking towards the locker rooms. “From what Yaku and Kenma told me, he’s been getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fair share of Christmas “attention” from the girls at his school. So, he can deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof, poor guy,” Bokuto laughed, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up a bit. “He should get you a nice Christmas present to make up for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be a start,” Rai replied with a smirk, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as an icy gust of wind passed over the trio. “But only a start.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Kuroo-san should get you more than one present then,” Akaashi chimed in with a small smile, crossing his arms in front of him and shivering slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three volleyball players continued to chatter back and forth as they quickly made their way towards the locker rooms. When they got near the girl’s locker room, Rai bid the boys a “have a good practice” and “see ya later” before speeding off towards the girl’s locker room. Akaashi and Bokuto made their way into the boy’s locker room to find that it was completely empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Akaashi commented, looking around warrily and checking the top of the doorway before heading towards his locker. “I’d rather not get ambushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times does that make now?” Bokuto laughed, pushing his way past Akaashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Including lunch? Six,” Akaashi sighed as he walked to his locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so bad at this, it’s painful to watch.”  When Bokuto got to his locker, he swung it open and unwrapped his scarf. “I mean, did they </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>think that we would fall for the “call Bokuto and Akaashi into the bathroom at the same time” trick after that disaster at lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Akaashi chuckled, opening his own locker and shrugging off his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully they won’t try anything else, though,” Bokuto mused as he pulled off his beanie and threw it into his locker. “Just a couple more hours and we’ll win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi chuckled, and he and Bokuto finished getting changed in relative silence. Carefully, they made their way to the gym, checking behind every turn and corner. When they got to the doors of the gym, Bokuto carefully cracked the door open and looked up at the top of the doorway. But when he didn’t see any surprise waiting for him or Akaashi, he furrowed his eyebrows and took a tentative step inside the empty gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m getting a bad feeling now too,” Bokuto commented as he walked further into the gym. He turned around to face Akaashi and frowned. “Where is everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the storage closet flew open, and the entire Fukurodani boys team sprinted out with super soakers and nets full of water balloons. Bokuto and Akaashi both let out a yelp and turned to run out of the gym. But they reacted just a second too late. An ice cold wave of water splashed all over the both of them, and equally cold water balloons exploded on their backs as they sprinted out of the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Bokuto screamed, continuing to run with Akaashi away from the mob of water-wielding volleyball players. “Guys, stop!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But their teammates’ attacks were relentless as streams and bursts of water continued to barrage Bokuto and Akaashi. The two boys sprinted towards the locker rooms, the rest of the team hot on their heels and continuing to douse them. Within seconds, Bokuto and Akaashi made it to the locker room, and Bokuto threw himself against the door as he continued to be pelted with water balloons. He desperately turned the knob, and shouted in frustration when it wouldn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open the door!” Akaashi shouted, his arms thrown over his face as Konoha blasted Akaashi with his water gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s locked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, the team ceased fire, and Bokuto and Akaashi stared incredulously at their team. They both huffed and shivered violently from the cold. The rest of the team were in absolute stitches, some doubled over and others leaning on each other for support. Bokuto and Akaashi watched in stunned silence until Bokuto threw his team a glare and hugged his arm tightly across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Bokuto spat, his teeth chattering as a bitter gust of wind blew around the boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do that for?” Akaashi added, trying to wring out the end of his shirt but ultimately deciding to dawn a similar stance as Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New team tradition,” Komi started with a wicked smirk. “Last person to the gym on the last day of practice gets blasted with water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bokuto somehow managed to ask as his whole body shook violently. “Also can we get back inside before I catch pneumonia?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Komi laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team all turned to leave, and Bokuto and Akaashi trailed slightly behind them all, both still shaking and teeth clacking. When a particularly harsh gust of wind blasted them, though, Bokuto shouted and shoved his way through the rest of his team, Akaashi following closely behind. The two soaked boys rushed into the gym and made a beeline towards the storage closet, bursting through the doors and heading straight for the pile of towels in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Bokuto said as he passed a shivering Akaashi a towel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Akaashi replied as he gratefully took the towel and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto smiled and quickly grabbed his own towel, also wrapping it around himself. The two boys took another towel each and threw it over their heads before turning around to find their entire team crowding around the door, wicked smiles and smirks on all their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Bokuto groaned, moving towards the door. But as soon as he got into the doorway, the team all raised their water guns, stopping Bokuto in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, not again,” Akaashi pleaded, coming to stand next to but slightly behind Bokuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally!” Komi exclaimed, bringing his water gun down to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-- oh come on!” Bokuto spat when he looked above his head to find a mistletoe hanging from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Komi laughed, earning nods and agreements from the rest of his team. Then, he turned his attention back to a stunned Akaashi and Bokuto. “Now, are you guys gonna kiss or nah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they should kiss,” Konoha egged on, waving his water gun in between Bokuto and Akaashi. “Kiss and start dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bokuto,” Komi continued. Then, in an exaggerated imitation of Bokuto, Komi repeated Bokuto’s earlier comment,“ “It’s in the spirit of the holidays. Just give him a kiss and be done with it".” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looked around at his teammates then gave a grand sigh at all of their expectant looks. He turned towards Akaashi who stared blankly back at him, quirked an eyebrow, and shrugged. Akaashi stayed silent for just a moment before giving a sigh and dropping his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we lost,” Akaashi mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys suck,” Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms and casting each of his snickering teammates a glare as a drop of water trickled down his neck. “We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to winning the bet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What bet?” Komi asked, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a grand sigh and took a small step forward. “Rai-san told us what you guys were planning after lunch, so we made a bet that Bokuto-san and I could go the rest of the day without being caught under your mistletoe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bokuto continued, also giving a disappointed sigh. “Winner got bubble tea and $50.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?” Komi gawked, looking between Akaashi and Bokuto. Then he glanced around at his teammates and said, “So, Rai played us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she did,” Konoha spat, crossing his arms frustratedly across his chest with the water gun still in his hand. “I can’t believe we fell for it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same,” Saruki sighed, dropping his head and sighing. Then, he started stroking his eyebrows and groaned, “my eyebrows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed at his dejected teammates and wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling the boy into his side and rubbing his arm. Akaashi smiled up at Bokuto, and the rest of the team gawked at the two boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Komi started, pointing from Akaashi to Bokuto. “So, you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bokuto chuckled sheepishly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “For two months now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been dating for two </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Konoha all but shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bokuto laughed, pulling Akaashi in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you guys already knew,” Bokuto sheepishly chuckled with a shrug. “I wasn’t exactly being subtle about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know for a fact that Saruki-san overheard me telling Mina-san that I already had feelings for someone else,” Akaashi quietly added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Saruki threw up his hands and exclaimed, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed as the team broke out into angry and annoyed chatter, accusing each other of not paying enough attention to Bokuto and Akaashi and demanding that someone “take one for the team” to help Rai with whatever horrifying project she would be working on over break. Suddenly, Bokuto broke out into a devilish smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys still have water in your guns?” he asked, looking around at the confused boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Komi replied, shaking his water gun and making the water slosh around. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Bokuto started, glancing down at Akaashi before looking back to his teammates. “I think it’d be selfish of us to start a Christmas tradition without the girl’s team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Komi replied, a wicked smirk spreading on his lips. He turned to the rest of his team who all had similar smirks on their lips. “You guys up for it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Konoha replied, bringing his water gun up across his chest. “What’ve we got to lose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of the boys walked past Bokuto and Akaashi into the storage closet and emerged with several, unopened bags of water balloons. The team slowly walked away, arguing over who would get the first shot at Rai while Bokuto and Akaashi watched in wrapped amusement from the entrance to the storage closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rai’s gonna kill me,” Bokuto laughed, turning to Akaashi who was still huddled under his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Akaashi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto let Akaashi’s shoulders go and grabbed both ends of the towel that was sitting on his head. As he hung his hands from the towel, he smiled at Akaashi, leaned down, and gave the boy a quick peck on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” Bokuto said, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” Akaashi chuckled, his cheeks turning a similar colour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, though, the rest of their team was watching from the doors of the gym, silently cheering on Bokuto for actually being able to ask out his long-time crush. And, not ten minutes later, shrill shrieks and shouts filled the second gym as a new Fukurodani volleyball tradition was established and Operation Mistletoe came to a close. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>